Toxic
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: An alternate scenario in 5x07 if Hanna had just skipped the dinner in the first place. SMUT


**Okay so I spent hours writing this today because I figure we're all in need of some Haleb smut. So please review!**

"What's on your mind." Caleb asked as he nursed a beer, leaning back on some expensive stone countertop that he didn't know the name of in his apartment.

"It's Ali," Hanna said, pacing.

"What now?" Caleb rolled his eyes, bracing for another story about the girl who had tormented Hanna for years. Although he couldn't stop their friendship from forming again, he wasn't about to condone it. He knew she'd hurt Hanna in ways that were still visible today. He hated her for that.

"She says that you're not good for me. That you're trouble." Hanna ran her hands through her hair. Two years ago she would've said the same thing back when Caleb Rivers had first come to town. But their relationship had long since evolved past all the facades. She knew him. The real him. And she trusted him.

"Maybe she's right." He said with a tone of finality. And when she finally spun around to face him, he was right there. The look in his eyes would've been kind of scary if she hadn't known him all these years. For the first time, he was a man uncontrolled. There was unadulterated wildness in his eyes and she thought it was kind of..._hot_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, her voice caught in her throat.

"It means, she's right." He finally put the beer down. "I'm _not_ good for you anymore. You deserve better." He'd been in town 48 hours and had already split apart her relationship. If he had to take an honest guess, he'd say her darker hairstyle and edgy fashion choice was a result of his absence too.

"Caleb," she shook her head as her eyes naturally fell shut, "don't say that."

"It's true." He repeated and they both knew it wasn't the alcohol talking. "You should be with Travis. He's a good guy."

"I don't _want_ a good guy, Caleb. I want you."

"_Hanna..._" He trailed off, caution thick in his voice.

_It wasn't like he didn't want her, but adding two people on a destructive path together didn't seem like the most effective way to relieve either of them from their downward spiral._

There was a defiance in her blue eyes as stepped toward him that excited him. Something about them getting back together under these circumstances seemed very dangerous, almost Bonnie and Clyde-esque. She wasted no time ripping his jacket off his shoulders, her hands already running down his chest through his white tee-shirt. God she always did know how to drive him mental. His hands were all over her back, pulling her flush against him as they kissed in an almost animal like manor_._

"Hanna," he repeated again, trying to make sure that she really wanted to do this with him; that Travis was going to be a non-factor from here on out.

"Caleb," she groaned. "Stop." He was always the sensible one, weighing every option before even starting to calculate his next move, although currently it seemed like all of his morals were going out the window. Even though he didn't care about much anymore, he still cared about her. He always would.

"I missed you so much," Hanna whispered in his ear as she played with the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Even when I was with..." she trailed off, her voice low in his ear giving him goosebumps. "I only thought about you."

He swallowed, his willpower leaving with her top.

"I thought about you too," His voice sounded like it was in his throat. She smiled and kissed him again, hard. Caleb reciprocated her force, his hands traveling up and down her body until resting on the top of her jeans, pulling them down with him as he went down on his knees. Her eyes fluttered shut as he spoke "stay still," came his warning. His words were muffled as he spoke into her thighs, the vibrations causing her eyes to roll back.

Slowly he rolled down the lace, his face already buried between her thighs, his facial hair creating a friction that already had her orgasm threatening. He flicked his tongue again and again, licking and sucking the most sensitive parts of her body, playing off of the little gasps she was making to urge him on. Her hands were in his hair, forcing him deeper in her. He pulled out for a moment, watching her whimper as the facial hair of his chin scratched against her.

"Don't stop," she was begging for him. And in a moment his tongue was back, circling her swollen clit. Pushing her further off the brink, to come on his face. He held her hips as she fell apart, still moving his tongue inside of her as she squirmed above him.

He wiped his mouth neatly with the back of his hand, then closed in on her again. She could still taste herself on him as he mauled her with his mouth. His arm encircled her waist in a measure to keep her steady as he blindly guided the two to his bedroom. Although he had backed himself into a few walls and knocked over a picture frame or two, they eventually found their way to his bedroom, not stopping once to break the kiss.

Hanna impatiently clawed at his belt buckle as he threatened to fall into the bed, on top of her. She handled the garments covering his lower half like clock work and in no time had his clothes on the ground. Caleb lightly pushed her backward and she tumbled onto his bed, her hair blonde hair fanning around her angelic face. For the first time he _really _noticed the choppy black streaks in her hair. A year ago, this would've been a red flag to him, but _now_ her hard and edgy demeanor draws him in. She'd alway been a good girl, and something about her letting loose turned him on.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as he began to place sloppy kisses down her neck.

He hovered over her looking into her eyes for a moment, "you're so beautiful." He whispered into her neck, causing her to giggle. He never failed to tell her how beautiful he thought she was.

A part of him wanted to take his time, to make their reunion as slow and romantic as possible, but the other - more aggressive and impatient - half of him won that battle and as soon as he entered her she hissed. Even after a few months time it still felt like she was made for him, he closed his eyes trying to only concentrate on the blonde underneath him; satisfying her.

_He wondered if she'd ever slept with Travis. He slammed into her again._

_He wondered if she'd kissed anyone besides Travis while he was gone. He pounded once more. Hard. _

_He wondered if she'd told Travis she loved him during their relationship. He rocked into her again, this time earning a gasp from the blonde underneath him._

Hanna's couldn't help but close her eyes as he rocked into her, pounding again and again, each time a little bit harder, a little bit deeper into her. She had to actively tried not to scream as he rolled his narrow hips around, gyrating into her. He'd never been like this in bed with her, even after a break up. There was nothing gentle about tonight.

His lips were at her neck, repeating a chorus of "you're beautiful" and "I missed you," as he let the other thoughts drift out of his head, once again concentrating on them becoming one.

She came hard, and all he could do was watch her flushed face as her eyes fluttered somewhere in between open and closed for a few moments. He gently rocked her, sliding in and out rather sporadically as he searched for his own release, and when he finally found it, his arms struggled to keep him propped upright over her. They trembled immensely as he felt himself spill over into her.

They both lay in his bed for a moment, the expensive down comforter strewn on the foot of the bed and partially onto the hardwood floor. She didn't expect him to lay there all night with her and lap up the bliss, but it still hurt when moments later he got up without saying a word to her. Had this been 8 months ago, she would've been wrapped in his arms even hours after they'd finished, him whispering about the future he was so sure of with her.

_Maybe Ali was right. Maybe Caleb was right. Maybe he was no good for her anymore._

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**TVFREAK13 AND SERENECALAMITY IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I NEED YOU GUYS TO PLEASEEEE POST MORE HALEB SMUT BECAUSE I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE MISSING IT.** _


End file.
